


An Interesting Lunch

by ecaracap



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Gen, Lunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy brings Matt some lunch, only to find him still laid out in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Lunch

Foggy brings lunch over to Matt’s apartment - Thai food from the place just around the corner - only to find a seemingly empty apartment, Matt nowhere to be found. 

“Matt?” Foggy calls out, going to put the bags down in the kitchen. He hears a groan coming from the bedroom, so at least he knows his best friend is still alive. “Get out here, Matty. Before I eat all the food.”

A minute or so later, Matt appears in some sweat pants and a baggy shirt, shuffling tiredly, “You might do that anyway.”

“Har, har,” Foggy chides, sitting down on the couch, his plate already made, “You look tired.”

“I feel tired,” Matt says as he feels his way to the kitchen, needing a little extra help after the night he had.

“What’d she look like?” Foggy asked with a mouth full of noodles, “Or what did she feel like, I guess is the better question.”

Matt chuckled as he fixed himself a plate with a little bit of everything, “No one was here, Foggy.”

“Uh huh, sure. Probably some super model who needed to get to her 8 AM shoot on time.”

“If that’s what you think,” Matt says with a smile, shuffling back over to sit down carefully next to Foggy.

“You can’t even walk right, man,” Foggy says with a pout, “What did you do?”

“A lot of activity,” Matt says cryptically, as he starts in on his food.

“Is that what they’re calling it these days?” Foggy says with a grin. “We can’t take forever on this lunch break. Or lunch beginning for you. I told Karen we’d come in before 1:30.”

“Did you tell her you were bringing me food?”

“I told her I was coming to drag you out of some girl’s arms,” he responds, “She said that you can bring the girl to work with you. She’s got papers she can file.”

Matt chuckles before he sighs, eating his food silently, “Are you ever going to ask her out on a date?”

“What?” Foggy says, a little too loudly, “I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

“C'mon, Foggy. I don’t need eyes to feel you staring at her.”

“Oh, well, she’s…very put together,” he says with a grin to himself.

“And you don’t want to see her all…put together?” Matt asks though he knows just how much Foggy likes Karen, “I’m sure her breasts are quite good looking.”

“I mean,” Foggy says, blushing now, “I wouldn’t say _no_ to it…”

“And if she let you touch her? All put together?” Matt says with a grin of his own, hoping to push Foggy the little further he needs to actually talk to Karen.

Foggy thinks for a moment, before he nods in agreement, “Yeah…I wanna touch them.”

Matt laughs at Foggy’s lewdness, shaking his head, “Then perhaps I’ll just…bring it up to her when we get back to the office."


End file.
